Look in the Mirror
by VaticanCameos
Summary: While out on a case, Sebastian gets into another fight with Grell. A strange little girl sees them and after they wake up the next morning, they discover that something is horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic! Please review :) Thanks!**

* * *

Ciel was not expecting to be attacked as he and his demon butler, Sebastian, walked down the streets of London. They were going to investigate a strange series of murders where the murderer claimed that they were forced to do it, their bodies moving of their own accords.

He was just telling Sabastian that it might be some occult ritual, when a certain red-headed shinigami flew towards them, a wicked grin on his face and his Death Scythe waving about wildly. "Ohhhhh Bassy~!" Grell cried as he swiped at Sebastian with his chainsaw. "I've missed you so much, my dear!"  
Ciel watched with disgust as his butler stepped back and then launched his own attack. Sebastian kicked at Grell's face, causing the reaper to squeal and duck quickly. Ciel closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He listened as a body was slammed against a nearby wall and Grell let out a high-pitched yelp. "Bassy, you're always so rough with me!" he whined.

"Sebastian, enough. We need to solve these murders so the Queen won't worry," Ciel said loudly.

"Of course, My Lord," Sebastian bowed as his master opened his eyes and glared at him. Grell jumped up and said "Oooooo! You're investigating the recent murder streak, aren't you~?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, flipping it over his shoulder, and followed the Earl and his butler. They arrived a few minutes later at a small, one-room apartment with a male's body lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. Grell sighed and stared at the beautiful red of the human's blood. How lovely someone can look after death.

The Yard was already there, talking to a woman who was sitting on one of the two chairs in the house and sobbing hysterically. Sebastian tilted his head slightly and listened in.  
"I- I don't know wha-what happened!" The woman moaned. "A small girl, she l-looked to be-e around six, walked in to our house and- and said that I wo- would k-k-kill my poor James! We thought she wa-was crazy. Until my arm star-started moving and then Ja-James was-" her explanation was cut off as the woman disolved into tears, her words becoming unintelligable.

"Anything?" Ciel asked him.

"Yes, it appears that she is truely coonfused about how she killed her husband. All of the other women were the same way."

Grell grinned, baring his shark-like teeth. "Sounds like something fun~!"

"Don't you have a job to return to?" Ciel asked him, annoyed.

"Not today! William cut my hours ever since I got in trouble last. He said I was too much work to keep in line, so until I stopped slacking, I can't work!"

"That doesn't even make any sense," Ciel snapped. "How can you stop slacking when you don't have anything to do?"

Grell shrugged and smiled again. "Be quiet, brat. I don't need to explain my Will to you, now do i ?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and as he did so he noticed a small, child-like face peering through the door at them. He walked towards her, but she vanished.

"Young Master, I will be back in a moment, I believe I saw something. If you will excuse me." He bowed and left as soon as Ciel nodded.

He followed the small figure as she ran through the streets and down an alley. He was about to grab her arm when Grell threw himself on top of Sebastian. "Ooof~!" He yelled happily as they tumbled to the ground.

The girl giggled quietly as Sebastian threw the clumsy reaper off of him. "Sebas-chan! No need to be so mean~!"

"I am working, reaper. Go away."

"Noooo Sebas-chan~! I want you to hold me instead!" With that, Grell jumped at Sebastian again, getting knocked down again.

"Why would I want to touch such a vile creature as yourself?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

Grell's smile dropped and he tapped his chin with one black-gloved finger. "Because we are meant to be~! Do you really hate me, Bassy?" He added with a pout.

"Of course," Sebastian said with a smile.

The girl stepped forward then, a black dagger clasped in her left hand. She ran at them so quickly, even Sebastian didn't have enough time to stop her. Both the demon and the shinigami fell to the ground, blood pouring out of deep slashes across their chests.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him," the girl said, stepping on Sebastians arm.

He hissed in pain and then looked around in confusion. Why was her blade hurting him? How did she move so quickly?

"He loves you. You should love him back." The girl's voice was sweet in a sickening way, like like taking a shot of pure sugar. "I think I know the right way to treat this case of unrequited love."

She leaned forward and healed Sebastian with a light touch of her finger, but before he could attack, she waved her hand.

He felt himself get pulled into darkness, pain searing through his body again. Just as he was about to let the darkness take him, he heard a voice, his own voice, say loudly "Bassy? BASSY!"

* * *

Ciel had gotten tired of waiting. He left the small house, and followed the clear footsteps of his butler and the reaper when Sebastian didn't just show up after he called him. He found a thin trail of blood leading down into an alley, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Sebastian's darker-than-normal blood all over the fresh snow. He knelt forward and noticed something in the blood: a long, bright red strand of hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really appreciate the reviews, and I love you all so much! :)**

**Also, I obviously do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Ciel was baffled. He was assuming that his talented butler was badly wounded by the red-headed reaper who had then kidnapped Sebastian. That was the only thing that made sense in his mind. After a few more minutes on the scene, Ciel decided that there was nothing more for him to see. With a frustrated sigh, the little lord made his way towards the Undertaker, who must know something of what occurred here; he knew everything.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" Ciel seethed. "You seem to know everything as soon as it happens. Why can't Sebastian hear me when I order him to come? I need him!"

"Ehehehe~ You know what I need in payment, Earl," the old grim reaper grinned. "Until I am paid, I know nothing."

Thinking quickly, Ciel muttered the story of his time wearing a frilly pink dress for the Jack the Ripper case, his face burning a furious pink. After a few minutes in which the Undertaker wiped tears from his eyes and tried to regain his composure, he dragged himself on to the cover of one of his coffins. "I believe your dear butler is with the reaper of his own free will. Poor Grell and Mister Butler were grievously injured. Your butler was healed, however and supporting Grell when they came to my shop. He asked if it would be a good idea to bring Grell to his apartment to take care of him."

"Apartment? Sebastian does not have an apartment!" Ciel snapped.

"No! They went to the reaper's apartment~ Hehehe!"

* * *

Sebastian moaned quietly and rolled around on the soft bed, trying to understand where he was. Opening his eyes, however, everything was blurry. He sat straight up, noticing the red hair that moved in the corner of his eye. "Grell?" he asked.

Or at least, he thought he asked that. Instead, he heard the red reaper's own voice, instead of Sebastian's. The demon reached up to rub his eyes, thinking that they must be cloudy with sleep, but saw that his nails were painted a bright crimson, and the contract was not on the back of his hand.

"Sebastian?" a voice said hesitantly. "These might help."

A hand placed a pair of red spectacles on Sebastian's nose, and the butler blinked in confusion as everything came into view, including himself. He was seated on the end of the bed, looking at himself fearfully.

"Um... Bassy?" His body asked him.

"_Grell?"_ Sebastian said, leaning forward.

The movement made long red hair fall into his face, covering his eyes. Sebastian's body reached out and brushed it out of his face, smiling hesitantly. "Yeah. I think something happened."

Sebastian blinked rapidly, not comprehending. He was confused, and that did not happen often. "So, if you are me, then I am...?"

He looked in the mirror that Grell held up for him, and instead of a tall, pale, raven-haired demon, Sebastian saw a thin, red reaper staring back at him.

"I am you..." He said quietly.

Grell smirked and said suggestively "Sebas-chan is inside of meeeee~ ya- OOF!"

He tumbled backward off of the bed, having been kicked in the chest by Sebastian. "What did you do to me, you vile creature?" Sebastian snarled.

"I- I didn't _do _anything!" Grell yelped. "I think that little girl with the rather mousy hair did this!"

Sebastian mused for a moment, thinking of how odd it was to hear his own voice and body act just like Grell.

"She did move much too quickly for a human child," he allowed.

Grell squealed with excitement that his Romeo agreed with him, and threw himself at Sebastian. The demon-turned-reaper attempted to roll over fast enough to get out of the way, but the reaper body was too slow and too weak when compared to Grell in his demon body.

He was quickly pinned underneath Grell who smiled impossibly wider at the fact that Sebastian could not get away. "I would kiss you right now, but it would be too strange to kiss myself," he sighed. "We need to fix this so I'm looking at your beautiful face instead of my own, right Sebas-chan~?"

"Grell, where are we?" Sebastian asked, realizing that he had no idea where they were.

"Hmm~" Grell smirked. "My bedroom!"

Sebastian was surprised by how normal it looked. The only red in the room was the blankets and the hangings on the bed, the curtains over the large windows, and the door. Next to the door, was a dark mahogany wardrobe that had a single red sleeve poking out from where the mirrored doors had been shut in a hurry. A vanity mirror, desk, and bench were set up next to the bed, and red roses were strung around the mirror. On the desk were some make up supplies and a stack of papers. Stuck on the glass of the mirror were several photos of Will, Sebastian, and a few blurry ones of a figure in black who had long, silver hair and a wide grin. Overall, it was not what Sebastian would have pictured for the flamboyant reaper.

"Get off of me," Sebastian hissed as he remembered that Grell was still sitting on his chest.

The smirk faded off of his face and Grell pouted, which looked extremely odd on the demon butler's features. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he slid to the side and stretched out on his back next to Sebastian.

Sebastian sat up, pulling the long, and surprisingly silky, red hair behind him so it wouldn't fall in his face. Before climbing off the bed he played the reaper's hair for a moment. It was even softer than cat fur.

"Do you like my hair, Bassy?" Grell asked shyly, staring at the bed and not at Sebastian.

Sebastain jumped, caught in the act. He turned to Grell and startled himself by saying "I like it. It is very soft."

As Grell began to smile brightly, Sebastian added, "But only because it reminds me of cat fur!"

He stood up quickly, trying to hide his discomfort. "We need to find that little girl again. She needs to switch us back."

Grell nodded and stood up for a second before collapsing to the ground with a shriek of pain.

Sebastian leaped over the bed to the side that Grell was on, and knelt next to him. "What is it, Grell? Are you okay?"

"Sebas-chan is.. worried for me," Grell smiled and then winced. "My hand- I mean your hand- I mean _this! _It's burning! And I can hear that damned brat hissing in my head! Make it stop!"

Grell held up the hand that had the contract on it, and Sebastian took it, staring at the pentacle. "By 'damned brat' I am assuming you mean my master? He must be looking for me. How long was I sleeping?"

"A few hours. My body was not healed by that girl like yours was, so you needed to rest to get better. How do you stand this pain? Is it like this every time he gives an order?"

Sebastian frowned. "I've never been in pain before. What do you hear my young master saying?"

"He's calling for you. He says that if you don't show up in a few minutes," Grell laughed and grinned wickedly. "He says that if you don't show up, he will punish you by making you my butler for a day or two~!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I love all of you amazing and perfect people who read and review and favorite! It's amazing that people actually like my story :) thank you so much!**

* * *

Sebastian stared at Grell, a look of pure terror spreading across his features. Grell laughed and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. "Sebas-chan, if that happens we will hopefully be in our own bodies! I want to be able to kiss you! With tongue~!"

After pushing Grell off of him, Sebastian stood up and sighed. His young master was a brat sometimes. "Grell, we must go see my master."

Grell pouted and crossed his arms. Sebby was so mean to him sometimes, not letting him have his fun with the attractive demon. He watched as Sebastian looked out his window and gasped loudly.

"What?" Sebastian whirled around, crouching in a predatory way.

"Does my hair really look like that from behind?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went to open the bedroom door. "You can't leave!" Grell cried, jumping up and throwing himself against the door.

"And why not?" He replied.

"William should be looking for me! I'm late for work, and since you're me, then you would have to go reap souls! And if he catches you, then he might kill you!" Grell said quickly, waving his arms about and opening his eyes wide.

Realizing the truth behind Grell's words, Sebastian back away from the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Grell relaxed visibly. _At least he's listening to me,_ he thought.

"So, Grell. What do you intend for us to do? You somehow managed to bring us here."

Grell paused, thinking for a moment. "Will should be the only one looking for me, no one else ever bothers. If we wait until he's out on soul collection, we can sneak out and find your brat. Or the girl who did this to us. Either one works." With that said, he spread himself out on the bed next to Sebastian. "It won't be until tomorrow, though... I know his schedule better than my own. So whatever should we do until that happens~?"

"No."

"I didn't even DO anything!"

"I said no."

"Hmph!" Grell crossed his arms over his chest. "Sebby, you are always so cruel to me!"

Sebastian sighed and absentmindedly stroked the red hair that was, once again, falling in his eyes. "What time is his shift? That way we can leave as soon as possible."

The other man noticed how his red hair was being petted again. It was difficult for him to control his desire to squeal and make more suggestive comments. The effort to stay calm caused him to wriggle in suppressed excitement.

"Grell?"

"Humm~? OH! Will starts his shift just as the sun comes up tomorrow morning. I think it's because he doesn't like to get the sun in his eyes when he goes down to London in the morning. But, Sebas-chan? I think that after we switch back, you should pet more of me than just my hair~!" He ended his comment with a wink and a grin.

It was worth Sebastian hitting him to see the look of embarrassment and surprise on his face. "Why would I want to do that?"

Grell squirmed up so their thighs were touching before leaning onto Sebastian's shoulder and whispering in his ear "You know you want to~!"

This time, he fell to the floor.

From his position, though, he watched in amazement at the faint red blush that creeped up Sebastian's cheeks.

* * *

That reaper. It was horrible. Sebastian should not be embarrassed that he would make such a suggestion. he normally did. It was odd. But he did notice how the reaper had a thin, feminine body. He almost wanted to see more of it, out of pure curiosity. He has seen women's bodies before, when it was needed for a case, and he has seen his young master's body when bathing him and dressing him. Besides that, Sebastian has not seen another male body.

_Stop._ He thought to himself. _Are you actually thinking of taking up that disgusting reaper's offer? _

No, he was not.

Suddenly, he yawned. Demons do not sleep, so yawning was an entirely new sensation.

"If you decide to sleep," Grell smirked, "I promise not to be improper. A lady does not defile her own body."

Sebastian stretched out on the bed, closing his eyes. Maybe he would dream. The bra- young master often spoke of nightmares. A nightmare does not sound too scary.

"I'll keep watch, Bassy~!" was the last he heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In this dream, he was once again in his own body. He was running through the woods, following the trail of something small. Or at least he was, until he noticed a flash of bright scarlet beside him. The reaper was lying in a pile of branches, and it appeared as though he fell from a tree. His arm was bent at an odd angle, and his red hair was dark with blood.

"Grell?" Sebastian asked, his prey forgotten.

"Sebas... chan?" came a weak reply.

"What happened?" The demon knelt next to Grell and frowned, wondering what could hurt a shinigami like this.

"Everything... hurts, Sebas-chan."

Grell's unbroken arm gently touched Sebastian's face, leaving a thin trail of warm blood. "Don't go, Sebas-chan. Stay with me."

For some reason, Sebastian was worried about Grell. Would he die? If he did, he would be alone again. The red reaper was the only one to ever show him friendship, the only one to ever say they loved him. He was a demon, and very rarely do demons receive or feel love.

"I won't leave, Grell." He promised, grabbing the hand that still drew on his face.

"I l- love you, Sebas-chan..." Grell panted, his chest fluttering with short, quick breaths.

"You'll be alright," Sebastian said.

"Don't lie to him," another voice, this one high and sweet, said from behind.

The moment Sebastian turned, Grell turned to dust and faded away. The little girl who had stabbed them was standing there, her eyes glowing violet and her hands on her hips.

The demon snarled at her, lunging forward to claw her to shreds with his long, black nails. "Why did you attack us?"

"To help you," she said simply.

"How?"

The girl dodged his attack, and walked over to where Grell had laid, picking up a single red strand of hair. "By showing you that demons aren't solitary like you were taught. If you try to find me, though, I will harm your friend. He will die and you will be alone again. Leave me be. I help people. I do it out of the goodness of my heart with the abilities that have been granted to me. When you wake up, you will not see the reaper as a reaper. You will see him as another living being and treat him as you would treat someone you care about, as a friend. That is what I demand. That is what you will do."

She ran at him and tied the red hair around his left ring finger, giggling madly, before disappearing in a flash of violet.

Sebastian blinked, and a white light blazed in his eyes. Closing them quickly, he heard Grell's voice.

"Sebas-chan! Wake up! I've never seen a demon sleep before, and the first time I do he is going to make us late to escape! GET UP!"

The demon blinked, looking up at the red-head leaning over him, and sat up. Grell lurched back, his glasses slipping off of his face. Before he could correct them, Sebastian grabbed him and pressed his lips to Grell's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! Hehe I just had some great motivation from my wonderful reviews :) Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Grell felt Sebastian's lips crash against his own, startling him enough to fall over backwards. The demon, now returned to his own body, followed the reaper and pinned him down. Grell's eyes opened wide when his brain managed to finally notice what was happening.

He felt Sebastian's teeth brush lightly against Grell's lips, causing a rush of heat to flood through the reaper. He pulled back with a shriek and pushed the man he loved with enough strength to send him tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. Sebastian looked around, appearing to be slightly dazed. _What is going on? He woke up and kissed me. What happened in his dream?_ Grell thought, his head reeling.

"Why? Sebby, why did you... do that?" He asked.

The demon chuckled quietly and pulled himself back onto the bed. He pulled off his gloves using his mouth and then reached out to stroke Grell's hair. "I thought you would be happy."

Grell jumped, feeling the other man's hands gently pulling his hair. "NO! No, no no no~! That's not it at all, Sebby! I was just caught off guard! What made you do it? I thought you hated me!"

Sebastian leaned forward, his arms wrapped over Grell's shoulders. "How could I hate you? And nothing made me do it. I woke up and realized that I should kiss you. I would like to do so again."

Shaking his head quickly, he backed up off of the bed, away from the demon. "What's wrong with you, Sebby?" He whispered, almost frightened.

This wasn't right. Something is definitely wrong with the man who was now eyeing Grell hungrily, his eyes flashing demonic red. It was almost as strange as how they somehow got back into their own bodies overnight. Did that little girl manage to do something to his dear Sebastian while he was sleeping?

"Nothing is wrong with me, Grell. What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted me. You told me so before I fell asleep," Sebastian purred.

"Se-Sebby.. We need to get going! We have to find that little girl and your brat!" Grell squeaked, holding his hands out in front of him.

For some reason, Sebastian's eyes widened and he appeared to be almost frightened. "We can't go find her. She is not important. But you are."

Grell was about to protest that the girl was indeed important since she switched their bodies, but then he heard the rest of Sebastian's reply. He stared in confusion at the demon, lying on his stomach and looking up at the redhead with a slight smirk on his lips. His black hair looked like silk and was just brushing his forehead. He looked perfect on Grell's bed. Just like a dream. Grell would have dreams that started off like this sometimes. Either Sebastian or Will would- _Will._

"I'm sorry, Sebas-chan, but we need to sneak you out of here. If William finds you, he'll kill you."

Pulling the door open, Grell grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him through the reaper's small flat and into a narrow hallway lined with numerous identical doors. Well, identical except for Grell's his door was painted a vibrant, bloody red.

Grell led the way carefully through the hallway and eventually brought the pair out to the doorway to London. After pushing his demon through first, Grell looked back over his shoulder. Thankfully no one was there. He leaped after Sebastian with a grin and landed on top of the butler.

They were in a small, dark alleyway that was similar to the one they had been attacked in. The only difference was that this one had a high, brick wall making it into a dead end.

Sebastian writhed around under Grell, turning over so he could press a kiss to the reaper's neck. Grell shot straight up, his face turning as red as his hair. "We need to find that girl. I want to know what she did to you."

"No, Grell. She didn't do anything to me. I just think it's a waste of our time together before my master calls me again to try and find a simple little girl." Sebastian shrugged and stood up slowly,shaking his head.

Grell frowned and turned to walk away, completely unsure of why he was walking away from the man he loved who suddenly decided he wanted to kiss him. He felt the demon grab his arm, pulling him back around. Sebastian shoved the shorter man against the wall and kissed him fiercely. "Sebastian! There you are! Ehehe~ the little lord has been searching for you and yet here you are kissing dear Grell... tsk tsk tsk. Your young master will not be pleased," the Undertaker's laugh echoed through the alley, making Grell blush again.

"He's right, Sebastian. I am not pleased."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter last night, guys! I was trying to make it longer, but I couldn't think of how to do it without making it sounds really corny... **

**Oh well :) Heres the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Grell squirmed out of Sebastian's embrace, ducking his head and blushing. He stepped towards the Phantomhive brat to explain when the kid pointed his cane at the reaper and said "Stop."

With a nervous laugh, Grell listened and tried to explain. "Something's wrong with Bassy! That little girl did something to him, I think."

Undertaker sniffed, a look of curiosity crossing his face. Ciel, on the other hand, frowned at Grell with disdain. "What little girl? I think I know my butler well enough to be able to tell you quite surely that no demon can succumb to a little girl. Or something like you for that matter."

The Undertaker laughed while Sebastian finally faced his master, inching closer to his red reaper. "Young master, I apologize for not returning last night. Something came up."

"Something that required you to help that reaper?"

Grell took a deep breath, about to tell the brat to stop talking down to him, because that is not how you treat a lady, thank you very much, when the demon held out his arm to stop him.

"My lord, you are confused. Grell saved me. Not the other way around," Sebastian said smoothly, smiling.

"ehehe~! Little Lord, your butler is lying to you! But then again, he is not," the Undertaker grinned devilishly and strode forward. "This little girl you mentioned, my dear Grell. What did she do to you, exactly. I can smell magic on you two, just like when you came to me wearing the butler."

"What is this?" Ciel asked sharply. "You told me Sebastian was the one who came to you, and Grell was unconscious."

"That was me~! There was a little girl that Sebas-chan and I chased from the crime scene to an alley. She attacked us and somehow we switched bodies. In the middle of the night, we switched back somehow and when I woke Sebby up this morning, he started kissing me! I think she did something while he was dreaming." Grell explained, waving his arms about and faintly blushing when talking about the strange first kiss with Sebastian."

Ciel's eye opened wide, his angry demeanor visibly disappearing. The Undertaker giggled madly and Sebastian glared at the old reaper. "If you don't mind me saying, we should find this girl," Grell added. "We need to know why she-"

"No!" Sebastian interrupted. "We can't find her. If we find her, she might be mad."

This made Ciel's mouth drop open. "What do you mean? Of course we are going to find her. In fact, I order you to stop trying to kiss that disgusting reaper and to work with him to find this little girl. I want her safely bonded and brought back to the Undertaker's shop so we can question her. Do I make my orders clear?"

"My lord, what if we must kill her or someone is hurt by her?" Sebastian inquired, concern clear in his voice.

"No one shall be harmed. Not even that reaper. This is an order. Everyone will come back alive."

Grell jumped up and down, a smile on his face. "Your little brat cares about me~!"

"Shut up," Ciel scowled. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord. I will bring back the girl and ensure that none of us are dead," Sebastian bowed deeply, his red eyes flashing.

* * *

The odd pair go off, strolling down the streets of London after leaving Ciel at the Undertaker's shop for his own safety. Grell flips his hair over his shoulder when they come upon the alleyway they were attacked in. Before now, they had been silent; the reaper too embarrassed to say anything, and the demon too angry and worried.

"Sebas-chan?" the former asked.

Sebastian sighed and looked at the reaper. "Yes?"

Grell laughed quietly, watching his high-heeled feet hit the ground with light taps. "I still never got an answer. Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to."

"Yeah, and although it was the greatest moment of my life, it does not make sense! Why, after months of me pursuing you, would you kiss me _now?_" Grell protested, stomping one foot in frustration.

Sebastian froze, holding up one hand to tell his partner to stay silent. Although it was against his own wishes, he heard the little girl snicker and knew he had to find her. While keeping Grell safe, of course. He looked around, his eyes shifting to a red demonic glow. He prowled forward, reminding Grell of one of the cats his demon loved so much. "Come out, little girl~!" Grell hissed. "I have a few questions for you!"

There was a thud, and Grell was knocked flat on his back by the demon butler. "Stay quiet! She will hurt you if she knows you're here!" Sebastian said.

"We can take on one little brat! I have my Death Scythe!" Grell whispered back.

They both whipped their heads around when they heard a dainty giggle from behind them. "How sweet, you two are getting along quite nicely. Good job, demon."

The little girl brushed her mousy brown hair out of her face and walked towards them, a violet light obscuring her from view for a moment. When the light faded, in her place was a woman with golden hair that was cut short and violet eyes. She was wearing a long, white dress instead of the rags the little girl was wearing and had no shoes. Sebastian stood up, and guarded Grell's body with his arms out wide. "I won't let you hurt him."

Grell whimpered, stood up, and snaked his arms around Sebastian's waist. He was tired of fighting this beautiful demon, and if they were about to die, he wouldn't go before kissing his man! He lightly kissed the taller man's neck, and then stepped out from behind him, summoning his Death Scythe.

"Sebby, you really do care~! Now, crazy violet lady. Who the hell are you?" Grell asked, pointing his scythe at her and revving it up.

"I am Morgana, and I am here to kill you." She laughed, her voice completely different from when she was the little girl. It was much deeper now, and smooth in a way that sent a shiver of fear down Grell's back.

"Why though? We have never done anything to you. We were just investigating strange murders!" Grell said.

"They are not murders. They are justice!" Morgana yelled.

Sebastian frowned and said. "I must take you to my master. It was an order."

Her hand pointed at Grell and she smirked. The reaper screamed and collapsed, his scythe flying out of his hands. "_Grell!" _Sebastian gasped.

"Stop pretending. I told you what would happen if you came looking for me. I even gave you the ability to admit to yourself that you don't actually hate this little red mess. I may just have to kill him."

Grell stood up slowly, and reached out for his Death Scythe. He ran at Morgana and swiped at her face. "It is normally against my morals to aim for another lady's face," he snarled. "But you are not a lady!"

He managed to clip the woman's shoulder as she tried to get out of the way, and was sent flying with a wave of Morgana's arm. "Instead of torturing the demon, I may just have to hurt you. Sebastian?" she called.

The demon jerked to attention when he heard his name. "Yes, my lady?"

"I don't see why you need emotions anymore. Do you?" Her smile appeared to be gentle, but her eyes were furious.

"No, my lady."

Grell took a sharp breath. "Sebastian, what are you doing? Did she mean what I thought she meant?"

Morgana turned to smile at Grell. "You can answer it, Sebastian."

The demon looked over his shoulder at Grell and said "I have felt strong affection for you since before this case. I just was unsure of the emotion and so I denied them."

"And now, you don't feel them at all." Morgana laughed and waved her hand at Sebastian, who immediately went rigid again. "Demon, I command you to kill the reaper."

Sebastian fell to his knees, crossing one arm over his chest, and said "Yes, my lady."


	6. Chapter 6

When Sebastian heard Grell's voice telling him to wake up, but he felt warm. It was too nice a feeling that he has not felt in many years. He wanted to stay in this warm, fuzzy state. It reminded him of a kitten. It was safe.

"Sebas-chan! Wake up! I've never seen a demon sleep before, and the first time I do he is going to make us late to escape! GET UP!" Grell shrieked in Sebastian's ear.

He felt his eyes open and his body sit up, but he didn't do any of it. Grell sat there, smiling hesitantly and swaying back and forth in excitement. It was almost adorable, if he wasn't a shinigami. Sebastian then felt himself lung forward, pinning the reaper down and kissing him fiercely. _What?_ he thought.

Attempting to pull himself back, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. In the mirror, that was facing the bed, Sebastian could see himself. His eyes were not their normal maroon. They were bloody red with a ring of violet that flashed and then disappeared. He could almost hear the little girl snickering in the back of his mind.

His eyes closed then, noticing Grell's were opening. He still could not move. It was like someone else was pulling the strings behind the curtain.

Grell was flushed and confused, having just pushed Sebastian off of the bed. Sebastian closed his eyes, or tried to. Whoever was making him move would not let him even blink. He wanted to scream to Grell to notice that he would never actually kiss the reaper, even if he did think that at times, it might be nice to silence the flamboyant shinigami with a kiss just to see how he'd react. Now, when he finally did kiss him, Sebastian couldn't even feel it.

After being led back to London, Sebastian still could not feel or move of his own accord. He was loath to admit it, but the demon butler was frightened. Who was controlling him?

The next hour passed in a haze for him. He did not pay attention to what was happening around him until he heard the words "Demon, I command you to kill the reaper."

The woman, Morgana, laughed as Sebastian's body flew at Grell. The reaper gasped and reached for his scythe, drawing it up in front of him, but not revving it. Sebastian assumed he didn't want to hurt the demon.

But the demon didn't want to hurt Grell, either. He tried to pull himself out of the strange trance he was under, pushing with all of his might to overcome the woman's strange effect on him. Or at least he thought it was the woman. She was the little girl, and the little girl had been the one to switch their bodies and appear in Sebastian's dream.

It was then that Sebastian remembered his master's orders. To keep Grell, himself, and the woman safe before returning back to the Undertaker's shop. Even though the command was given while Sebastian could not control his actions, he still had to follow them. The contract between a demon and his prey was one of the most binding and most powerful bonds in the world.

He felt a searing pain through his hand when one of the silver knives-when did he take them out?- managed to swipe Grell's cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood on the redhead's pale skin. The commands given to him by his young master have been disobeyed.

Sebastian, using the pain that he felt, managed to break through the strange barrier that kept him from controlling his actions. He stopped himself just as he was about to lodge a knife in Grell's throat.

Grell had tears in his eyes, his hands half-heartedly holding up his Death Scythe, knowing that he'd never use it against the man he loved. When the knife stopped inches from his neck, he looked up at the demon. Something was different. His eyes were no longer glowing the demonic red, and he was trembling. The knife dropped from his gloved fingers that reached up to touch the cut on Grell's cheek gently.

"Sebastian?" Grell whispered.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"Oh Bassy, I knew it wasn't you!" Grell said, none of his usual excitement in his voice, just exhaustion.

He collapsed into Sebastian's arms, fear and pain making him weak.

"Oh, my show stopped too soon?" Morgana pouted. "Just as it was getting to the good part. Tell me, demon. How did you do it?"

Sebastian picked up Grell, wanting to leave as soon as he could. He shifted the reaper's light body onto one hand while taking off the glove on the other. He held it up so Morgana could see the seal. "My master told me to keep him safe."

Morgana frowned and began to walk away, shrugging her shoulders. "Demons. Always using their prey to disrupt my plans! But not to worry, my dear. I will come back to claim you. And you will help me in my endeavor to give people justice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, Anime Boston was intense and amazing! And I had wicked writer's block with this one... Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please review! I love seeing what you guys think :) Thanks!**

* * *

Sebastian ran over rooftops, carrying Grell to the Undertaker's. He had to save him. Risking a glance down at the reaper, Sebastian felt something that was almost like a twinge of guilt when he saw the redhead's injuries. "Are you awake yet?" He asked quietly.

When Grell didn't respond, the demon sighed and continued running.

A few minutes later, the Undertaker opened the door to his shop, his face grave. Ciel sat atop a coffin lid, looking slightly uneasy at being surrounded by skeletons and corpses. "Sebastian!" he said, relief evident in his voice. "Good. Do you have the girl? I've been sitting here for a while now, having to put up with this fool trying to measure me for a coffin!"

Sebastian carried Grell into the shop, setting him down gently in an unoccupied coffin. The Undertaker began to check his fellow reaper's pulse and other vitals, tsking under his breath.

"No, my Lord. She is a witch of some sort and cast an enchantment on me. It was what made me perform such revolting tasks with that redheaded fiend that you were unfortunate enough to witness. It was only your orders to bring all of us back alive that allowed me to stop my body from killing him," Sebastian explained.

"So you do not actually harbor any feelings for that reaper in any way?" Ciel demanded.

He knew what his master wanted to hear, but he also knew what he felt. If he had any choice, he would tell his master the lie, the thing he wanted to hear. However, the contract made it so he must tell the truth. "Young master, if you will excuse my saying this, but I do feel... as though that reaper and I have a bond of some sorts. I think it may be from the time spent in each other's bodies, even if it was for such a short amount of time."

Ciel was silent for a moment. thinking over this new information. "I thought demons cannot have emotion?"

At that point, Grell moaned and stretched out one arm, his eyes flickering open. "Sebby? Are you there?"

The demon grabbed Grell's arm and helped him sit up, stepping back as soon as he was sure the reaper would not topple out of the coffin. The redhead looked about him, blinking in confusion. When he saw Sebastian, he squeaked and looked away, his face turning faintly pink. It took him a moment, but when he did look back at his demon, he remembered what happened before he fell unconscious. He felt shame and guilt prick at the back of his mind, thinking about how Sebastian had only acted like he loved Grell because of a spell.

"Well?" Ciel demanded of Sebastian, ignoring the grim reaper.

"No, demons are said to be incapable of such emotions as love and caring for others. Even when demons mate, it is done out of the duty of prolonging out species' existence and for personal pleasure. None of it is done out of love." Sebastian said, not looking at one particular redheaded reaper.

His master nodded, and then turned his attention to Grell. "Do you hear that, reaper? He cannot possibly return your vile emotions. It is in his nature not to. Now I expect for both of you to get back to work, and no more fighting each other. Sebastian, this is an order: do not become affected by this creature's enchantments again. Kill her, but if you can do so safely, bring her back so I can question her."

The demon butler bowed and then held out a hand to help Grell up from the coffin. "I can get out myself, thank you," he huffed. "And don't forget, brat. I am only helping you because William sent me to take care of this case as well. I have every intention of killing her, so don't get your hopes up she'll come back alive."

The pair left the Undertaker's shop, and silently, began to walk around, looking for Morgana. Sebastian wanted to tell Grell that what Ciel said was not exactly true, that somehow, despite it being nearly impossible, he felt like he wanted to become closer with the reaper, but he had no clue how.

"Do you know how I became a reaper?" Grell asked suddenly, still not looking at Sebastian. "I was in a relationship, and living with the man I loved. He had dark hair and was tall, stoic, and strong. He would take good care of me, and loved to show me off to his friends when they came over for dinner. He would have me sit on the arm of his chair, and he would stroke my hair and legs."

"Grell, I-"

"No. Shut up. He decided that I wasn't good enough, though, and that I didn't wear enough color. We did not have much money, so I could only afford clothes of the most dullest cloth in greys and browns, to save on the expense. He told me I had to wear something bright the next time his friends came over, and he gave me money to buy something nice. He never did that, and he knew we couldn't afford it. But someone important was coming over that night and I had to look my best. Knowing he liked it best when I was a woman, I had bought a white dress with red around the sleeves and neckline, and my lover told me when I came home that it was too plain, but his friend was there. He was tall, and had sandy blond hair. There was a long, thin scar over his eyebrow, and he had the faintest accent that I couldn't place until after I became a reaper."

Sebastian was captivated, he had no idea what the point of this story was, but he could not help but stare at the redheaded reaper as he told the story of his death.

"It was Italian. My lover owed an Italian group several thousand pounds worth of gold. He had used it to buy opium and whores. The man demanded his money, and my lover shoved me forward, saying that I was worth twice as much as what he owed, and he expected to be paid the extra amount in money. I was horrified, and tried to fight, I actually managed to knock my lover out. The Italian was too strong, though and he held my arms behind my back. He was enjoying my resistance. He told me I did not have enough color on me. My hair he liked, and the bits of red on my dirty dress, so he took out a small knife and began to carve into my flesh, painting me in blood. I somehow fought with him and killed him, but I died of blood loss soon after. The reaper who reaped me saw that I was capable of being a reaper, and made me one. He said that I would be a great reaper" Grell sighed, and ran his hands under his eyes, hiding the fact that his makeup was running.

"Grell, I do not mean to be insensitive, but what was the reason of you telling me this?" Sebastian asked quietly.

The redhead smiled and said "So you know that I know what it feels like to be used. I was not okay with it then, but I am now. I have told you before that I love you, Sebastian. I would do whatever I can to become closer to you, even if it was only physically, out of the hopes that one day, against all odds, you would feel something for me, too."

Sebastian turned to Grell and grabbed his shoulder's. "What I told Ciel was the truth, that demons are not supposed to feel love, but that is not in their nature. We are told to not feel for anyone for our own self-preservation."

Grell stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "Okay..."

"For the love of..." Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips against the smaller man's, pulling him close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back once again :) I have another A/N at the end, so please read that! I hope you** enjoy!

* * *

Grell's eyes closed immediately, not even questioning the demon's strange actions. He eagerly deepened the kiss, attempting to open the other man's mouth with flick of his tongue. When Sebastian responded, however, his eye's flew open. With a shriek, Grell shoved Sebastian away from him, stuttering nonsense.

"Why did you push me?" Sebastian asked, surprised, from his position on his back on the grimy ground.

"Wha-wha- no! No no no no! Sebastian, no!" Grell looked around nervously. "What? Why? Ohhhh, Bassy..."

Sebastian smiled to himself, standing up. He approached the reaper again slowly. He ran his hand gently across Grell's cheek and down the back of his neck through his silky, red hair. Grell's breathing hitched as he felt the hand trail all the way down to his lower back. He looked up at his darling Sebastian from under his eyelashes. "Why? Because that brat of an earl is a master at twisting words and making me say what he wants me to say. Demons choose to not love, Grell."

He lightly kissed Grell's nose, smiling when he felt the smaller man squirm. "Oh my, am I interrupting again?"

Sebastian twirled, standing in front of Grell and facing Morgana who stood cackling a few feet away. _How did she get so close without my knowing?_

"Not at all," Grell snarling, summoning his scythe.

He leaped around Sebastian and took a swipe at the woman. She stepped back neatly and Grell ran right past her, spinning around, startled. She smiled at the pair and walked up to Sebastian. "Help me, Sebby," she said while pouting up at the demon. "He's trying to hurt me. But he can't because I'm not on the To Die list." she added with a wicked grin.

He grabbed her shoulders gently, and smirked. "Then you shouldn't provoke him, my dear."

Grell let out a small "humph" in surprise and then waved his scythe in the air. "Hello? What are you doing, Bassy?"

Morgana laughed throatily, tilting her head back and baring her neck. Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips against her pulse.

"Sebastian?" Grell squeaked.

Slowly, the demon moved his hands up her shoulders and onto the back of her neck. His eyes opened and he looked Grell in the eye as he pulled away from Morgana and wrapped his fingers around her, pressing his thumbs into her windpipe. She jerked in fear, trying to get away, but the demon butler turned her around to face Grell. A grin slowly appeared on his face, and he quickly sliced off one arm. She screamed, trying to run away, but the two men held her down and began to drag her back to the Undertaker's. Blood was pouring from her shoulder, staining the ground in crimson and making Grell squeal happily.

"Grell, shut up. We need to bring her to my master." Sebastian snapped.

"Hey Bassy? Why was it so easy? How did you know she wanted you? I mean, I knew! Everyone wants my Bassy, even me!" Grell giggled to himself.

"I am not sure why, I just know that she was weakened by something and she let her guard down."

"Hmm..."

"Oh well, I suppose it is not of importance as long as my master receives her alive."

Grell grinned and leaned forward. "My dear, I told you I would not let her live. I told your brat just so as well."

He stepped to the side, dragging up his scythe. He moved quicker than Sebastian believed he was capable of, so he could not react in time to stop the spinning blade dig themselves deep into Morgana's stomach, much like how Madame Red had been killed. The woman's body twitched violently in reaction, but her head fell to the side, limp. Sebastian watched Grell stare into space for a moment, most likely looking at her Cinematic Record.

When the reaper came to, Sebastian slapped him hard. "Oww! Sebby, what was that for?" Grell whined.

"I do not care what you told my young master, I wanted her alive." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Grell waved his Death Scythe around, pouting. "But I now know what she is, and without the bother of interrogation! You should be thanking me!"

Sebastian remained silent, dragging Morgana's body and a pouting Grell back to his master. When they returned, the demon carefully told his master of the small fight, leaving out his "moment" with Grell and the fact that Morgana did not necessarily have to die to be brought back.

His master turned to the reaper after Sebastian mentioned the Record. "What did you see?" He demanded.

With a sigh, the redhead leaned against the wall and gazed down at the young earl with a slight smile. "Brat, I do not respond well to people who use me and insult me."

Ciel rolled his eyes and replied "Since when? That is all Sebastian and your boss do to you."

There was a quiet moment in which Sebastian stared in surprise at his master and Grell had to let the words make sense in his mind. He was frozen to the spot, hearing the words circle through his mind. _It's true, though._

"She's a witch. I killed her. That's all you need to know." Grell stands up straight and is about to leave when Sebastian grabs his hand. "Get off of me."

The demon pulls him into kiss, shutting off any complaints the redhead may have had. Although Grell would always have his own doubts at the back of his mind about the demon's motives, he would enjoy this little moment for as long as he could, because it is moments like these that make his immortal life worth living.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! This is where I've decided to end this fic for now! If you want a sequel or something of the sort to find out more about Morgana and to see some actual smut, just say so in a review and I'll probably write one :) I just was not feeling this fic anymore and I figured it would be better to end it rather abruptly than to just stop updating. I have had many ideas for other fics, so I've been eager to start on them instead... I want to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed, favorited, or read this story; it really means a lot to me :) **


End file.
